Heated Pollen
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron request. Finn refused to let Fern pass on, instead merging with his plant counterpart. It worked, but with a few.. side effects. Most prominently an intense lust brought on by the pollen in the air.
1. Chapter 1

Finn woke in a hot sweat. Another dream. He'd known there would be… complications with merging his grassy clone into himself, with becoming one with a plant copy.

But he'd felt Fern deserved a chance to carry on, if only through him. There had been more than a few positives to it. His physical abilities had practically doubled, his metallic arm had merged with the plant matter and become nearly indistinguishable from a normal human one, and on top of it he was given all of Fern's plant abilities.

But it had come with one draw back that neither of them had even known would come. Eventually, when it came time for the plants to let off seeds and reproduce, Finn was affected by the change in nature, his body filling with an innate lust he'd never felt before, stronger, more powerful. He tried to ignore it, tried to wait until it passed. But it didn't.

Even when the season for the plants passed, Finn's own lust carried on. He needed to do something about it before his mind became too clouded to do so safely. Thankfully, he knew someone who might be able to help, and so headed out. Huntress Wizard knew she was being followed.

Even if Finn had gotten a bit better at stealth and tracking, he still wasn't especially great. Between that and her own enhanced senses, and she'd honestly known he was following her from before he'd even really started.

She didn't call him on it though, wanting to see what precisely he was intending to do. She carried about her business, going through the forest following the tracks of an interesting looking unidentified creature.

As she already knew he was there, it wasn't Huntress Wizard noticing Finn that startled her and made him look around in confusion. Rather, it was losing track of him for the first time since she entered for the forest. She looked around, worried that Finn my have been attacked while focused on her.

She prepared to leap off to where she'd last sensed him, but when her she tried to move, she found that her feet had been locked to the ground by roots. They grew fast, moving up her legs and wrapped around them to keep her pinned in place.

She raised her hands free herself from them, only for vines to shoot down from above and tie her wrists together as well. Huntress struggled hard, but the plants were stronger than they should have been, magic in origin to be sure.

As she struggled, Finn dropped down into view. How he'd hidden from her was now obvious, his plant magic having let him essentially become one with the forest around him, wood and leaves fading from his body as he returned to normal.

"You've gotten more… forward," She said simply, "I may not be the best at dealing with other people, but I suspect this isn't a standard way."

Finn shrugged, "I figured it'd be a better idea to impress you with mad skills first." He said as he released Huntress from the bindings.

"First?" She asked, "Implying you've got something else you wish to do?" She could take a guess of course.

She was socially unaware not a dunce, but she wasn't used to this particular kind of confidence from Finn, like he was operating more on instinct than thought. With a grin, Finn moved forward, bringing their lips together and kissing her warmly.

Huntress Wizard was surprised despite having seen it coming. She'd been expecting Finn to back down, or for herself to stop him. But neither happened, and now she was returning his kiss.

She supposed they'd more or less been together already for quite awhile, denying it at this point put her on roughly the same mental level as some of the animals she hunted. She wasn't expecting Finn to go for it so suddenly mind you, nor to do so with such aggression.

But she was quite fond of exceptional beasts like him, and wanted to see how far he would go. He deepened the kiss when he found Huntress returned the affection, his hands moving up to her body, gently caressing her.

The two began moving together, Huntress finding her back pressed to a tree nearby as Finn moved back, his hands moving to take her clothing out of the way.

Much as he wanted her, he didn't go too fast, giving Huntress time to tell him to stop. He was lucid enough not to outright force himself on someone he cared for. Quite the opposite happened.

Not only did she not stop him, she began to assist him. She may not have been composed of plants, but Huntress Wizard did have a connection to the nature around her through her magic, and the same chemical induced lust afflicting Finn was beginning to spread to her as well.

Huntress teleported her clothing off magically (she hoped she teleported them, but it was equally possible she'd accidentally incinerated them), leaving herself on display for Finn.

Finn paused only a moment to take in her body, seeing her smooth skin and fit, tight body. And then the clothing were off of him as well, discarded so fast it nearly left a dust cloud as his lips latched to Huntress' neck, kissing her sensually as his hands explored her bare flesh.

Huntress groaned from the contact, not sensitive mind you but not used to sensations of this kind. Finn's hands moved along her, finding their way to her chest and gently groping her enticing breasts. Huntress' moans grew louder as she felt this, and what's more felt Finn's stiffness pressing against her in anticipation.

She shifted heatedly, growing wet from the lust and from Finn's handling of her body. By the time he was lined up to her, she was more than ready for the main event. She told Finn so before he could even ask by returning her lips to his own, pushing her hips against his member to push his tip into her tight slit.

Both moaned into the kiss, moaning harder when Finn's thrust pushed him deeper into her. Huntress was most definitely a virgin until now, though thankfully so long as he didn't go overboard there'd be no pain.

Whether Huntress had simply broken herself in so to speak, or wizards simply had different biology, he didn't know; nor did he care in the moment, simply thrusting up into her and enjoying their shared pleasure as their hips began moving together.

Finn lifted her up off her feet, thrusting harder now as they were soon roughly rutting against the tree, Huntress Wizard's legs locking around Finn's hips lustfully to prevent him stopping before he was done.

It was an alluring gesture, but Finn was fairly sure it would be sun rise the following day before he was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Bandit Princess was fleeing from a town she'd recently robbed.

She was quite good at getting in and out of towns, good at theft and fighting so long as she wasn't ambushed, and decent at escaping ambushes. She was slightly psychotic to be sure, though of what brand could not be known at this point.

But she wasn't terribly good at sensing magic nor picking up when something was off. She noticed the hawk flying above her, but she thought little of it. She didn't see any reason to bother thinking about it, and forgot she'd even seen the bird just as quickly as she'd noticed it.

This repeated itself a few times over the course of an hour until finally she decided to actually look up at the hawk, perhaps she would find some reason why it was flying over her.

As she did though, the hawk's route changed, now aimed directly at her. A bird flying down at her, while not expected, could have been handled.

It was what followed it that threw her off. Bandit Princess yelped as the hawk-having now shifted into Huntress Wizard-landed on her. The impact knocked her to the ground, knocking her weapons out of her hands.

The grass where her hands and feet had landed began to grow and wrap around her wrists and ankles, binding her in place.

"What is this!?" She questioned with a growl, struggling uselessly against the grass, only to begin blushing as well as Huntress Wizard silently began to undress her, tossing the Bandit Princess' clothing aside, "W-what are you doing!?" She questioned, trying to cover herself, but her grass restraints making her curvy figure was completely on display.

Bandit Princess shuddered as she saw Huntress Wizard's eyes looking her over like she was a piece of meat she intended to tear into. "It's late coming as I understand it," Huntress Wizard said calmly, "But I believe it's revenge. Or perhaps justice."

"For what?" She questioned. She couldn't remember doing anything to this lady. She made it a point to remember the people she messed with, as well as not to muck with wizards. As a familiar looking hero boy approached though, her stomach sank in realization.

"O-oh uh, hey Finn, long time no see." She said, attempting to play it off casually as though she wasn't stark naked and tied up in front of someone she'd put through hell literally two times over. Finn didn't even want to give her the satisfaction of words.

Or perhaps he was just too riled up from a combination of plant born lust and anger. Whatever the reason, he took out his length, already at full stiffness and lined up to the bound bandit.

She tensed and squirmed harder in her bindings, "Hey-hey-hey, w-we can talk about this, I've got a lot of cool stolen treasure, like a LOT, if you just let me go I can find you someth-AHH!" Bandit Princess screamed out as Finn cut her off, slamming his length into her hard with no lubrication, warning, or mercy.

His thick member stretched her tight cunt-made tighter still by her body's tensing nervously. Finn grunted in pleasure, holding onto her hips hard and thrusting again, beginning to pump into her aggressively.

Half out of arousal and half out of wanting to shut up her shouting, Huntress Wizard let her own clothing dissolve into leaves off of her body and blow away before mounting Bandit Princess' face.

"Bite me, and I'll do to you what I did to the last wild animal that bit me." Huntress Wizard warned, "Now get to work."

Bandit Princess had no idea what the last thing to bite Huntress was, but she very much did not want to find out, and despite her unwillingness and more to the point pain from how aggressively rough Finn was being, Bandit Princess gave in, pushing her tongue out and beginning to work on Huntress Wizard's slit.

Huntress moaned softly, gently grinding down against Bandit Princess' face, holding onto her horns as though they were handlebars.

Finn groaned in a mix of pleasure and intense enjoyment of justice as he plowed into Bandit Princess, showing her how powerful he was, how powerful he'd become.

The plant restraints tightened around her, and moved her legs further apart. She was quite flexible, legs easily pushed into a perfect split; making her yet tighter around Finn.

Grinning, Finn decided to give his plant abilities a little test, attempting to summon a small wooden rod to rise up and thrust into Bandit Princess. He.. half succeeded. A wooden shaft, perfectly shaped and smooth to avoid unnecessary damage to her formed beneath Bandit Princess and pushed up, thrusting into her ass.

But instead of being normal sized as Finn had intended, it was thick enough to be used as a fucking bludgeon, and slammed into Bandit Princess' ass so hard it caused the bound thief to scream against Huntress Wizard's pussy, loud even with her mouth completely covered.

Finn winced, starting to undo it, only for memories of what she'd done to return. Grinning, he simply had the wooden pillar cock to pump up and down like a piston into her.

Unknown to Finn, this intense result was Huntress Wizard's own magic being added to his own. She'd been told what Bandit Princess had done, and wanted her punishment to be absolute.

"Thanks for letting me help you with this," Huntress Wizard said with a moan as she continued to buck her hips against Bandit Wizard's face, "I'm not sure if this is a typical 'relationship' thing to do, but it seems fun."

Finn nodded, leaning over Bandit Princess to pick the pace up even more, wanting to utterly break the menace, "Probably not, but it can definitely be a relationship thing for us~" He said, Huntress Wizard smiling as she reached back, hands finding and beginning to manipulate Bandit Princess' breasts as well.

It would be quite a while before they were done with her, and even when they finally were, they'd simply be escorting her to prison. It was the darndest thing though, somehow, she'd wound up not getting her clothes given back before she was put in.

Even weirder, she'd had her cuffs left on as well, and weirdest of all, in addition to being cuffed and naked, she'd somehow been left in the men's section of the prison. Strange that.


	3. Chapter 3

With Huntress Wizard's help, and Bandit Princess as their shared pet, Finn had been able to more and more handle his growing lust. It bubbled over now and again of course, and as such the word of Finn's new desires had spread quickly, primarily through gossip.

Some taunted or insulted Finn for this-which he had quite quickly learned how to ignore with the knowledge that his mate was still with him-while others couldn't help but be curious about it.

Raggedy Princess was one of the latter. And so, after Finn had successfully defeated a large monster attacking her kingdom, rather than give him the normal thanks he was used to, she instead asked him to join her in her chambers.

It didn't take Finn long to realize what was happening as Raggedy princess crawled up onto her bed, placing her glass shard crown on the table beside it. As he joined her there, his plant enhanced lust had him already raring to go.

Raggedy Princess gasped slightly as Finn took out his member, the size and hardness of it a bit of a shock for her. Finn couldn't help but grin at the response, and grin more at how it didn't seem to slow her down for long.

The living plush fabric moved herself down until her face was level with Finn's stiffness. She brought herself close to his member, letting it rub gently against her face. He shuddered at the softness, feeling that, if she kept at that long enough, he may well have been capable of getting off on he friction there alone.

But he was in no way disappointed when she stopped this motion, instead letting her tongue-formed of a similar fabric to the rest of her, if even softer and more moist-rub gently along his shaft.

Finn let Raggedy Princess control her own movement, licking up and down his member steadily, getting a feel for its size, lubricating it, and bringing precum from his tip with the pleasure. After a few moments, she moved back up to his tip, swirling her tongue around it and flicking its slit to lick the pre that came from it.

She moved her head forward, taking his rod into her plush mouth, evidently spurred on by the hero's moans from her efforts. She sucked gently at the tip of his length, then began to move her head even more, bobbing it gently back and forth to take more of it inch by inch.

She looked up to see Finn's face, eagerly continuing her actions when she saw how the pleasure contorted his expressions. She bobbed her head faster, and didn't seem bothered when he began moving his hips as well to get even more pleasure from the motions, thrusting past her mouth and into her throat.

Her somewhat inorganic nature evidently negated any form of gag reflex, and raggedy Princess was able to take him as deep into her throat as he could go without issue, only having started slo for Finn's sake, worried that if she went to fast before he was properly lubed up, he might get rub burn.

Now that he seemed ready, she allowed Finn to pump into her as aggressively as he felt like, as her body could more than handle it. Finn, realizing this, took ahold of her head and began thrusting into her more aggressively, forcing his rod down her throat hard.

She took it easily, not hurt or bothered by the roughness, even somewhat excited by it; her legs rubbing together as Finn used her head and throat like a sex toy. She shuddered at the thought, not letting herself think too much about why it was so.. Enticing to her.

In any event, she locked her lips tighter around Finn's shaft when she felt him about to reach his peak, preventing his seed spilling out of her mouth when he came; pumping thick seed into her throat and mouth.

He let out more than Raggedy Princess has been expecting, but she still managed to keep it all in, swallowing it down happily as Finn already moved them forward, placing the princess on her side and lifting one of her long legs up over his shoulder, lining up to her slit easily as there had been no underwear to slow him down.

Between her arousal and his lubrication, Finn was able to slam to the base inside of her hard, her cunt as resistant to pain from his roughness as her throat had been, but much more sensitive to pleasure.

She began to moan out loud, not asking him to slow or be gentle, but to pick up the pace, to pound her harder.

Finn was a bit surprised, but didn't need to be told twice, pushing her leg further up as his hips pumped harder against her, slamming his member completely to the base inside of her soft, warm body.

His rapid, rough movements shook Raggedy Princess' bed hard, the aggression of the motions only making the moment hotter for the princess, who clenched tighter around Finn at the thought of what her subjects would think if they could hear what was happening.

Finn didn't stop his movements as he felt her cumming around him, continuing to rut into her roughly, wanting to see how many times he could bring her over before he finally followed her. They were now even at one climax a piece, a score that was put back in Finn's favor a few minutes later when his rough pace forced Raggedy princess into a second climax.

Finn grit his teeth as he continued drilling into the princess, turning her over now and lifting her other leg, putting them so high up they were nearly pushed to her head as he laid into her aggressively, cock utterly brutalizing her at this point as he showed her the strength that had been trained for so long.

In the end, Finn managed to bring her over a third time before he finally unloaded, filling her to the brim twice over with his climax. He slid out of her, watching her slump on the bed, a look of pure bliss on her face.

He couldn't help but wonder if she'd be willing to let him try and even the score out while she rested...


	4. Chapter 4

Finn had been surprised when Flame Princess invited him over to her kingdom.

It wasn't as though he never visited her saw her anymore, but it was definitely a rarer occasion at this point. He was further surprised to find that his being summoned to her was not for the slaying of a monster or to be sent on some quest her own flame soldiers could not take on-which would have likely meant a mission in ice kingdom or near the beach.

Rather, Phoebe evidently had a request of him that was wholey to do with himself and herself. She begun by requesting that all guards and indeed everyone other than Finn and herself be left alone in the chamber.

This, followed by Flame Princess prefacing the conversation by clarifying that this was purely about physical requirement and nothing emotional, clued Finn in as to what was happening well before she actually got to the point of the meeting.

There was a lot of stress that came with ruling, and while normally a fire monarch was known to take a harem of lovers-willing or not-to deal with precisely this issue, Flame Princess had been unwilling to do so, refusing to accept any tradition her father had taken part in.

But she did still need a way to sate her own desires, and working on herself had only kept her satisfied for so long.

The rumors about Finn's… prowess… had reached the flame kingdom, and with the fire spell having been cast on him, he could touch her without burning himself.

Phoebe was shocked when Finn agreed to help her without question. He assured her he sought no pleasure of his own, nor even hoped to try and reconnect with her as a lover.

Rather, he'd simply gotten back into the mindset of serving the princesses as he had always attempted to do. And if his new skills could be of use, then that just made the time he'd been taking for himself lately even better.

Flame Princess smiled as she saw that Finn had evidently agreed to help her with her quite literal heat problem. She sat back on her throne, face heating up further as she adjusted her clothes, undressing herself completely from the waist down and moving her legs apart for Finn.

Finn moved down to his knees before her, and as she moved her legs apart, pushed between them to tend to her waiting slit. He held her hips gently as Finn's tongue licked along her entrance several times before pushing inside.

Without the fire spell, such an action would basically incinerate Finn's tongue instantly, but he thankfully did not have to worry about such an injury. He held her hips as his tongue pushed inside her more, swirling the princess' folds and searching for sensitive spots inside to focus on.

Phoebe groaned softly, gripping the arm of her throne as she felt Finn attending to her. She wasn't sure if it was the pleasure itself or the satisfaction of being in complete control that had her tingling like she was.

Given her family's track record, it was likely some combination of the two. Regardless, she ordered Finn to pick up the pace, the hero doing so immediately, tongue digging deeper into the elemental's pussy and moving faster inside.

She tensed when his tongue found a sweet spot inside of her, and feeling this response, Finn focused his efforts on it, abusing the sensitive area aggressively to pleasure the princess more.

Phoebe's hands went from the arms of the throne to Finn's head, tangling in his hair as she pulled him more against her pussy, keeping him there to bring her more pleasure.

Finn didn't object, continuing to eat out the royal flame as her movement caused his nose to press at the sensitive nub of her clit, which sent yet more sensation through her body. Finn showed no signs of stopping, laying into Phoebe's pussy more and more, not intent on either stopping or even slowing until he had been told to.

He felt the princess tense around his tongue, but continued to stir her pussy as she went over the edge, a warm, even spicy fluid flowing from her as she cried out with her orgasm.

Finn lapped at the juices to clean them away, then went right back to work; focusing now on Phoebe's clit instead, licking and sucking on the sensitive weak point, feeling her legs move up and lock together around his head as he did, trapping his head against his crotch to keep him going.

Finn did so obediently, sucking harder on her clit and gently brushing it with his teeth to further stimulate her. Knowing he would need more to bring her over the second time though, Finn moved one of his hands down from her hips to her soft, round rump.

He pushed a single finger between her cheeks, rubbing at her tight back entrance for several moments before finally pushing it in right as he gently bit at her clit again, bringing her over the edge again.

Phoebe's second climax was even more intense than the first, the heat her body let off being hurting a bit through the fire spell, her legs squeezing so tight around his head she worried she was about to crack him open like a walnut.

Thankfully no walnut or roasting of human took place, and as her orgasm died down, Flame princess told him he could stop. She panted heavily from the release, and thanked Finn for his assistance. He nodded, and turned to leave; unaware of Phoebe's eyes lingering on the size of the tent the fun had left Finn pitching.

As Finn left and Flame princess went to clean herself off, she couldn't help but wonder on how he had focused on her butt as well. She'd never heard of contact like that, nor been aware that pleasure could come from such.

She more she thought on it, the more curious she became. She was quite sure she would have to bring Finn over again at some point, and try out a few new things with the hero.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn and Huntress Wizard had had enough fun together that Finn's lust, while still intense, was calm enough that they felt it would be safe for him to go hang out with other rather attractive women without going borderline feral and attempting to root all of them-pun only marginally intended.

So when the two of them were invited to hang out at the lake with the water nymphs, as well as the bikini babe group, they figured it'd be alright.

Finn wasn't surprised at all in retrospect that the two groups got along, though he was slightly surprised to find Carroll there with them.

Evidently after her time in the ice elemental lands, she'd decided to settle down back as a water element, and had encountered the nymphs. What's more, she was now dating one of them, which went a ways to explaining how she'd calmed down so much.

Said girlfriend was rather… handsy it seemed, never fully separated from Carroll as everyone enjoyed the cool waters. Carroll didn't seem to mind the attentioned, though Finn couldn't help but notice that the longer they were in the water, the more explicit her touches became.

Finn watched as the relaxing dip turned more interesting before his eyes, Carroll moaning as the ponytailed water nymph began groping her more aggressively, dropping all subtly as she began to undo Carroll's top.

The other water nymphs seem to take this as them being given the go ahead to drop any pretenses, each one them either beginning to shed what little was covering them, help another nymph of bikini babe to do the same, or just pull them close and lock lips immediately. Finn's member had already begun rising from seeing Carroll's gf feeling her up, but now it was approaching full mast.

Looking over to Huntress Wizard, he found her already stripped down by one of the water nymphs, who was currently giving her chest attention while a bikini-less bikini babe approached her from behind with no doubt less than innocent intentions.

Finn started to search for one without a partner to join in the fun, only to find a water nymph had already approached him from below the surface as she yanked his swim suit down in a single, swift motion; nearly getting smacked in the face by his stiff wood in the process.

Licking her lips, the blue skinned elemental leaned in, taking Finn's member into her mouth and beginning to suck on him. Finn moaned, simply relaxing into the sensation as he looked around at the view around him. Seems mostly the water nymphs had paired up with one of the bikini babes, with the exception being Carroll and her gf.

Despite the aggression Finn had previously seen from her, it seemed Carroll was rather submissive with her fellow water nymphs, letting the ponytail nymph bend her over and toy with her body, one hand groping her breasts, the other pushing between her legs to gently finger her, and her lips sucking on Carroll's neck, stimulating Carroll as much as possible.

As Finn enjoyed the mouth of the water nymph sucking him, Huntress Wizard enjoyed the mouths both a nymph and bikini babe, both low on either side of her, eating her out on both sides as she began to findle her own chest.

Member twitching in the water nymph's throat, Finn's heated aggression began to kick in again. He reached down, taking ahold of her head and pulling it down more as he began to thrust, forcing himself deeper into her throat.

As he did, he began letting his plant control extend to the ground below them, the water plants moving together and forming a solid shaft to begin thrusting up into the nymph.

She began to moan around Finn's member as she took it, letting Finn force her head along his cock, accepting his fucking her throat as he grew more aggressive with her.

The plant cock pumped harder and faster the more pleasure Finn felt, causing her to moan even more around his cock as she felt it force deeper, ending up cumming long before Finn.

By the time Finn had reached his peak, the nymph had been brought to the edge a second time.

She moved back, savoring the mouthful she'd been given as she beckoned Finn on.

Looking around the water, Finn saw one of the bikini babes-minus her name sake-at the water's edge beckoning him over, giving him a teasing grin as she moved her chest to make her plump breasts jiggle enticingly.

Finn's hardness didn't even have time to go down as he approached the honey blonde girl, who eagerly took his stiffness between her tits. Finn moaned as she began to stroke his shaft with her soft, smooth breasts.

He used his plant abilities again, this time letting his hand become plant line and stretch down between her legs, finding her entrance and entering her, more aggressively than the plant magic dildo had been with the nymph.

She moaned as she began to pick up the pace, stroking Finn harder as his fingers toyed with her sensitive cunt, searching for weak spots and attacking them viciously when they were found.

For a second time Finn brought his partner over before he even approached his climax, his member throbbing between the blonde's tits as he continued to play her body. The only thing preventing him from raising her body and going to town right then and there was the desire to see her chest painted in his release.

But once that had been achieved though, the lust that Huntress Wizard and he had assumed to be completely under control was likely to break free again.

Though to be fair, Finn was nearly certain that this particular group had been wanting it; perhaps even planning on it if the way Carroll's gf had posed Carroll's thicc rump for him was any clue. Well, he'd be sure not to disappoint.

There were about nine water nymphs present, and twelve bikini babes. Huntress Wizard had already done the math when she saw how things were turning out.

She wondered if the group knew just how fucked silly each of them were going to be before the end in order to calm Finn back down.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn's visit to the lake with the nymphs had reminded him that it had been quite awhile since he'd visited his other semi-water elemental friend Canyon.

She was usually off doing her own thing he supposed, but the same could have been said for most of Finn's friends. Their visit started normal, Canyon suggesting training together to keep their energy up. It was fun as usual, but he couldn't help but notice Canyon was… to put it nicely, off her game.

The semi-giantess shrugged, "Guess I haven't really had time for any R&R really," she explained, "Especially a certain kind of.. Oh to Nightosphere with it we're both mature, I haven't really been able to get off in awhile," Canyon said, swiftly bored with pretenses, "It's.. kinda been years now actually. Used to it honestly, but sometimes it still just.. Builds up."

Finn decided against mentioning the obvious reason that Canyon hadn't been able to have any 'fun,' not wanting to bring up Billy.

But he supposed he could help her, if indirectly. He supposed that if they were mature enough to talk about what they needed, they were mature enough to do something about it without it becoming a big thing.

When she chuckled at this and began to point out how the size difference might make that a tad tricky, Finn asked her to step outside with him.

Curious what he was planning, Canyon followed him outside, where his feet connected to the plantlife below, allowing him to force the growth of vines around Canyon. Canyon blushed slightly when she felt the thick vines Finn had begun controlling crawling up her legs, but let her body relax and just enjoy what was happening.

She nodded to give Finn the go ahead to keep going, and the plants undressed her swiftly and skillfully, not damaging anything she wore as it was all removed.

This done, the vines grew more aggressive, wrapping around her body as though to trap he; nearly setting off Canyon's old defensive combat reflexes as they did so.

She moaned softly as she felt them pushing against her now exposed slit, rubbing hard against her entrance to get her wet enough, added to by the vines that had reached her chest squeezing and pulling on her breasts as well.

When Finn felt Canyon was ready, the vines thrust into her, pushing in hard. Canyon could more than take it, her size and power leaving Finn needing to test how much she could. The plants he controlled could provable damage and even kill godly beings, so figuring out how much Canyon could handle was a must.

Evidently though, Finn was lowballing the water elemental giantess a bit too much, as after the first few minutes of the vines drilling her pussy, Canyon looked down at Finn expectedly, asking when he was going to actually get started.

She'd believed that everything up to that point had been nothing but foreplay. Finn logically knew that this was just because he'd been intentionally holding it back, but the aggressive, lustful side urged him to make her sorry she'd said such a thing. He forced it back, giving Canyon more to see how much she could actually take.

The three vines already inside her thickened, soon stretching her as they continued to pump into her. Their pace was much harder now, roughly thrusting into her with the force to smash through a few solid layers of concrete; which was evidently a standard level of force for Canyon, as her moans didn't progress beyond what would have sounded normal.

Curious, Finn continued, snaking three more of the thicker vines up behind Canyon and letting them ram into her other hole.

Canyon let out a loud cry of surprise and intense pleasure as she felt them penetrate her asshole, but didn't suggest for a moment that Finn should stop.

Far from it, she called for him to keep going, to pick it up even more. Member throbbing hard from the sight and sounds before him, Finn let more vines grow, roughly a dozen shooting up and wrapping around Canyon. She was lifted off her feet, held in the air with her legs and arms apart as the vines continued to assault her holes; an extra one each joining the six already hard at work inside of her.

Finn ceased to merely grope her chest with the vines, now striking her breasts with them, lashing Canyon's body to see how much she could handle. Not much, but not in the way Finn had been expecting.

She was so durable that even when she could feel the strikes, the pain was still nullified, leaving only the pleasurable thrill of it. He whipped her harder with his vines, watching her tits bounce from the strikes as he did so.

Finn's hardness became almost painful as he listened to Canyon moan, and he began to wish he could feel through his vine tendrils.

That's when a thought occurred to him. He was connected to these plants by roots, and whenever his arm stretched out as a plant construct, he could still feel through it.

Could he perhaps… well, there was only one way to find out he supposed, and Canyon did still have one hole unused… Canyon couldn't really tell the difference between the vines, it just looked like another of the plant tendrils to her as it approached her mouth, if slightly thicker than the rest.

Finn thrust it into her mouth, moaning aloud as Canyon's were muffled by it. The vine member pumped hard into her throat as the other vines aggressively hammered into Canyon from all sides.

Even being as pent up as she was, it still took quite a lot to bring Canyon over the edge, but when she did, the volume of her cries-even muffled by Finn's vine member-were nearly defeatening as her body clenched tight enough around the vines to trap them.

Finn shuddered, letting out a less earth shaking but nonetheless intense groan as he came as well, pumping thick, gooey release from the vine into Canyon's mouth.

After swallowing the oddly sweet tasting substance and being lowered to the ground, Canyon looked to Finn, "That.. wasn't bad.." She panted, "So… round two~?"


	7. Chapter 7

Finn's house was attacked pretty regularly. Usually by lesser monsters too weak and dim to even be registered as events.

But occasionally someone more interesting would attempt to break into their home, either for revenge for some plot they had foiled-be it intentionally or accidentally, to steal the mass amounts of gold and other treasures they had amassed, or even just for reputation.

Currently, it was an attacker of the formermost group, the humanoid dog woman Samantha. When she had arrived completely naked, her firm body, sexy legs, and not insignificantly sized chest in full view, he had assumed that this time she was here not to fight but to have fun.

But despite having decided her clothes were not relevant, she instead attacked as she normally did.

Why she was attacking when Jake, the one whom she actually had specific beef with, Finn didn't realize at first. It was attempting to figure it out that prevented him just raising a massive grass arm from the ground and knocking her out instantly.

Eventually though, equally through subtle clues such as the way she moved and spoke, and through less subtle clues such as her arriving stark naked, Finn realized what was happening.

Samantha was in her species form of heat, and had come in search of a mate. However, being as aggressive as she was, she couldn't help but attempt to do so through aggression, wanting to take her mate not seduce them.

Having sorted this out, Finn blocked her attack and, revealing the strength he'd been holding back thus far, forced her back hard enough to send her flying. She landed on her fours, but when she moved to get back up, she found herself unable; the grass having wrapped around her as shackles.

Samantha struggled against the plant bindings that wrapped around her wrists and ankles, growing aggressively as she found them impossible to free herself from. Finn watched her for a moment, then with a smile, brought a hand down hard on her ass.

The canine girl let out a yelp as she felt it, a strange mix of pain and pleasure surging through her, leaving her unable to even solidly determine whether or not she enjoyed it or not. Regardless, instincts seemed to kick in from it.

Dominant or submissive, she needed to mate, and her body was perfectly fine in the submissive role. She bit her lip hard as she felt Finn spank her tight ass a second time, sending the sensation through her once again.

Her resistance of her desires melted away. Her struggling against the plant bindings halted, her head lowering to the ground completely, her hips raising up submissively, showing her potential mate that she did in fact accept him.

Finn smiled again at this, but didn't halt his spanking of her, feeling she needed to be properly punished for attacking his home. This caused Samantha to begin squirming again, though no longer from attempts to escape, but from the torturous need for more than she was getting.

She found the pain more pleasing than she had expected to, but she didn't need just pleasure. She needed to mate. She needed cum.

Whether Finn was aware of this or not, she didn't know, but it was quite certainly an effective punishment. Soon the spanking was replaced with flogging, his hand shifting into a vine flog to lash the canine girl's ass, reddening and marking it further.

She whimpered against the ground, gritting her teeth hard as her moist pussy quivered with want, the harsh strikes bringing her closer, but her body needing more than her own climax to be satisfied.

Denying her a male's member, regardless of the pleasure this punishment brought, merely made her body burn more.

She tried to hold it in, but when Finn moved from flog to whipping, long, strong vines striking along not only her ass anymore, but also her legs and back, she broke down. She came hard from the pain, but the burning heat between her legs only seemed to double from this. She needed to mate. She needed it. Now. Now!

She couldn't stop herself. She begged him, pleaded, gave herself in completely, promised him anything and everything if he would simply cease these games and root her, fuck her, fill her with as much cum as he was able and show her what it meant to be a mating bitch!

Even Finn, who'd been on the other side of such intense mating lust in the past-and still technically was-had never been in a state like this.

Then again, he'd never been at someone else's mercy when it came to it, and had more than one happy and willing lover to help sate it. He supposed she'd been punished enough.

He lined himself up to her burning, desperate cunt, putting his well trained strength into a powerful thrust that nearly hilted his member inside of her in a single rough motion that forced a scream out of Samantha.

She nearly came instantly at the sensation of a male inside of her, and if she had not completely submitted in mind, body, and soul before, she most certainly had now.

She was his mate. His bitch. His to fuck and abuse as he wished. Nothing more, and the thoughts of this sent a shameful delight through the very core of her being. Finn groaned from how tight and warm around his rod she was, giving her ass one more smack before gripping her hips and thrusting in hard, beginning to roughly rut her into the ground.

His thrusts only got rougher, and had been rough right out of the gate. Samantha's palms and knees were being dug into the ground by the force of Finn's fucking now, as was her face as he pounded into her.

Samantha didn't even notice that her hands and feet had been untied from the ground until Finn turned her body over, pinning her now on her back as he pounded into her missionary style.

And even when she did realize it, her only take away from this information was that she could now lock her arms and legs around her master to keep herself close and help him thrust deeper into her.

She was his, and she intended to keep it that way. Finn held no objections, moaning in pleasure as he pounded into her dominantly, intent on filling her up with what she needed to sate her burning heat.

Finn had expected Samantha to slowly return to normal when she was sated, and so tried to keep going at long as he possibly could, spending near enough the entire night drilling her hard.

When he woke though, Samantha was still there with him. And not because she'd been fucked into a blackout.

She'd followed him inside the house, and was actually the one to have woken him by tended to his morning stiffness. Evidently, Samantha really did intend to stay, viewing Finn as her mate, and herself as his.

Finn and Huntress were both quite happy to have a new pet, though they wondered if Bandit Princess would become jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn honestly hadn't been planning nor expecting anything lewd to occur that afternoon.

His heated plant lust, while still lingering, had become more or less under control thanks to Huntress Wizard (and their two shared pets).

In celebration of this, Finn had decided to pass the time until Huntress got back from her visit to Wizard city with a simple walk on the beach, just enjoying being in control of himself.

That is… until he saw something particularly interesting.

He heard it first, a familiar giggle a little ways off. He followed it to the source, finding Susan and Frieda, evidently having just recently returned to the mainlands of Ooo after their trip together, on the beach together. He considered greeting them and stopping for a chat, but instead ended up deciding against it, not wanting to ruin their moment.

Unfortunately it wasn't until the scene before him turned romantic that he realized he was too close to the scene. If he tried to back away, he'd end up alerting them and killing the mood for them, which he simply couldn't do in good conscious.

Finn hid behind a nearby rock, content to wait it out until they were finished… and in the meantime, he figured, may as well watch them.

Frieda leaned in, needing to stand up on her tiptoes to kiss Susan. Susan returned the affection warmly of course, her strong hands moving down her best friend's body. She pulled Frieda closer to her body gently, lifting her up to make maintaining the kiss easier.

Finn bit his lip, conflicted by the sight. Their passion was entrancing to see, but at the same time it felt almost wrong to be seeing it, like he was intruding on something sacred. This feeling of taboo only grew as Susan began to casually strip Frieda down.

The ease with which she dispatched her clothes spoke to how used to doing it she'd likely become when they were traveling together out of sight from others. Frieda's body was slender, but toned, likely having been much more active since leaving to travel with Susan. Finn's stiffness grew as he watched Susan manipulate Frieda's body.

She seemed to have memorized her friend/lover's body in their time together, her fingers sliding along her body and finding her the sensitive weak spots the brought moans from Frieda effortlessly. She only stopped to begin stripping herself down as well.

Finn's member, already stiff, hardened further. Susan's muscled body didn't hide her female aspects, it complimented them. She was by no stretch of the imagination an hourglass figure, but only the blind or phenomenally sarcastic would be able to claim she was unattractive.

Frieda seemed to drool over her body just as much as Finn, if not slightly more. Her long legs weaved around Susan's body, pulling their bodies closer together. Susan's fingers moved down Frieda's body, finding her entrance and pushing into her. Frieda's moans grew louder as Susan began to finger her expertly, her hips bucking against Susan's hand.

Finn couldn't stop himself, the heat he'd had rather under control beginning to bubble back up inside. He moved down his pants and began to stroke himself to the sight, somewhat guilty but unable to stop himself.

Frieda's moans only grew louder as Susan got more aggressive, beginning to suck on her neck as her fingers pumped harder into her; causing her entire body to move back and forth as she did.

Frieda bit her lip as she was forced closer and closer to her peak, wanting it badly. When Susan stopped before she could go over the edge, she couldn't stop herself from actually whimpering.

Finn tensed when she did, realizing that she had stopped because she'd spotted him. He turned for a tactical retreat, only for Susan to be standing before him when he did. Fuck she was fast. Susan reached down and pulled him up.

Now, between his normal abilities and his plant powers, he could definitely have subdued her and avoided any repercussions for this peeping, but opted against it.

He figured it was fair enough whatever happened next. Given Susan's strength and Frieda's gizmos, Finn couldn't even guess what way he'd been dropped.

He was somewhat caught off guard when, instead of Susan overarm throwing him into the ocean so he skipped like a rock until he collided into a whale, he was placed down gently next to Frieda, who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Uh.." Was all Finn could get out before Frieda, well aware of what Finn would be thinking, answered his question before he could ask it.

"I.. never really got to.. You know, 'experiment' at all back on the islands," she explained, "Susan got to while she was with the Hyoomen, and said she'd let me try it to. Susan said you were one of the only ones she trusted for it though. We were planning to come find you later, but it looks like you found us instead."

Finn's eyes widened in surprise at this as he looked between the two of them, expecting them to burst into laughter and proceed to punt him while his guard was down, but no, they were evidently dead serious.

His grin growing to match theirs, Finn nodded, "That.. sounds great."

Finn wasn't sure what luck deity he'd befriended that had allowed for this, but he wasn't about to question it when his member was still stiff as a board.

Frieda, after looking to Susan again just to be sure, and getting a nod of approval, moved her head down to gently kiss Finn's tip, followed by her tongue moving along it gently. Finn moaned as Susan moved back and sit down to watch. Wanting her to have a little fun to, he let his hands extending into the ground as plants.

Said plants sprouted up on either side of Susan, coiling around her ankles to force her legs apart before a third and fourth vine buried themselves inside of her pussy; already wet from anticipating the fun with Frieda; and evidently getting from watching Frieda begin to suck on Finn's member.

She blushed deeply at the thought of being aroused by watching her combination BF and GF do things with other people, and opted not to think about it right now and just ride the wave, enjoying the pleasure. Frieda was doing the same, head bobbing happily along Finn's member as he encouraged her to keep going.

She wanted to try more though, and when Finn assured her he was lubricated, she moved up into his lap. Finn, having caught up by now to Susan's unknown kink, turned Frieda around so she was facing Susan as he thrust up into her, letting Susan see his cock stretching her tight cunt, see her expression contort with pleasure as she was fucked.

Finn couldn't tell who of them ended up cumming faster from this, but neither of them wanted to stop after round one, that was for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn was exploring Ooo again.

It was insane to think about how much of Ooo he still didn't know about. But the world was ever changing after all, and there was always more to see.

And now that the heat had passed fully, he wanted to get back to seeing it. He was exploring it now with Huntress Wizard, as Jake was, or the moment at least, spending a little more time with Rainacorn and their children.

As they explored, they found a town hidden far off from the kingdom, sequestered behind a collection of grassy hills. They began to look around, finding the new local and the chimerical citizens of it interesting.

But the fun of the trip was interrupted by a shout of, "Help! Thief!"

The two rushed to see what it was, finding a short, red haired girl holding a small chest she'd just liberated. Finn locked eyes with her for a moment before she, recognizing him, turned tail and bailed.

"Penny." Finn said bitterly.

He turned to Huntress Wizard, "This one's mine." He said coldly. Huntress was unsure what this was about, but trusted her mate, and simply nodded. Finn bolted off after Penny, following the thief out of the city and into the wilderness surrounding.

Realizing she wasn't losing him, she attempted to throw the treasure chest at him as a projectile, only for Finn to catch it and place it down, locking grass chains around it to prevent a secondary thief so he could later return it to its owner. He followed after Penny, extending the same influence to the plantlife beneath her feet.

Penny yelped as the vines burst out of the ground, wrapping around her smaller body and dragging her back towards Finn.

Finn had been mostly right. His pollen induced heat was indeed more or less completely under control, even in sexual situations. But evidently it could still be brought by malicious thoughts. And he had no positivity for Penny, who'd tricked him, made a fool of him, used him when he only wanted to help. Justice was very, very long overdue for her.

The vines pushed further up Penny's body, beginning to move under her clothes and tear at the fabric to leave her naked body exposed. Penny tried to struggle and escape the vines, but there were far too many and they were all far too fast for her. With her clothing shredded from her body, Penny then found her body bound tight by the vines; hands locked behind her back and legs forcing her into a crouch.

As Finn approached her, she began rattling off multiple excuses and lies, blaming other people for her actions, some of whom didn't even exist. When this didn't stop Finn's approach, she instead began to offer bribery, offering treasures she'd stolen, offering to get him anything he wanted. But this to failed.

Because in that moment, there was only one thing that Finn wanted: justice. Penny's eyes widened nervously as Finn took out his member. He grabbed a handful of her hair in both hands and pulled hard as he thrust his hips, forcing his cock hard into Penny's mouth, grunting as he began to fuck her throat.

As he did, the vines holding her tightened around her, a subtle threat to what Finn could potentially do if she attempted to bite down to stop him. Penny picked up on it, and didn't bite down as Finn began to brutally fuck her face, treating her throat like an onihole and nothing more.

It was useless for anything else but lies after all, so this was a much better use of it he felt. Penny gagged hard around his shaft as it pounded hard into her throat, Finn hilting himself completely inside her throat with each rough thrust.

He groaned as he savored the dominant pleasure, member throbbing inside of Penny's throat before eventually flooding it with thick, hot seed. He pulled out, leaving Penny to gasp and sputter as she was forced to swallow all of the cum before she could even try to catch her breath back.

No sooner had she done so had Finn already rearranged the vines. No longer was she crouching, rather she was on her back with her legs being forced behind her head.

She was fairly flexible, as most skilled thieves tended to get eventually, so it wasn't overly painful; but it was by no means comfortable. Less so of course when she felt Finn attempting to hilt himself in a single, powerful thrust.

She cried out at the top of her lungs, but her own mad dashing away from him had ensured that they were too far out for anyone to hear her. Not that anyone would have helped her. She was from Thief City.

Finn grunted as he slammed his cock harder into the troublesome girl, ending up needing a good four or five powerful thrusts before he was completely hilted inside of her. Penny was nearly in tears by that point mind you, the guilt of causing pain nearly convincing Finn to stop. But he held firm.

Penny was no better than Bandit Princess really, if admittedly less likely to kill. If left as she was, she'd likely grow to replace said criminal royalty. Finn couldn't be any more lenient with Penny than he had with her.

He held onto her hips, grunting as he rutted her hard, using her as the worthless fuck doll he intended to leave her as by the end. The lust had well and truly mixed with the desire for justice, to be sure.

Regardless, Penny could only cry out as she felt Finn's length pound her smaller body harder and faster with each passing moment.

Penny's body could only handle so much, shaking violently with a forced orgasm after five intense minutes of it. Finn would end up going for another twenty before he slid out, painting Penny's body with the thick ropes he released.

He smiled at the sight, but he wasn't done, not remotely. She'd made Finn question his identity as a hero, and for this, she'd need to be punished harshly.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn had been extremely reluctant to go visit Brownye and, as her message had stated, help her with her little problem.

It seemed wrong, intensely so, and without his lust state driving him wild, he could think clearly on this fact. Granted Brownye wasn't one of Jake's immediate pups, but he honestly couldn't decide fully if that made it more or less fucked.

It wasn't until both Jake and Brownye's parents had insisted to him that it was alright that he could consider it. They had to remind him of how the Pups had grown faster than normal, and she was both physically and mental Finn's age if not slightly older by now.

"She's growing up, and we want her to be able to experience things," Kim Kil Wan said, "I grew up too fast, both literally and metaphorically. I never got a chance to explore in ways like that. It'd mean a lot if you would help my daughter to."

Finn nodded when he heard this, and let Brownye know he would be over. It wasn't as though she were unattractive. Far from it in fact, and Finn's reasons for objecting had been entirely taboo based.

With that removed, he was not only willing, but actively eager; as Brownye found when he arrived. She brought him inside, letting him know before he could worry that, despite this being her first time, she'd already been… 'broken in' so to speak, having done so herself some time ago to avoid pain when she finally did start. Finn nodded, a grin spreading across his face as the last of his worries about the situation melted away.

"Ready when you are then." He said excitedly. Brownye blushed progressively harder as she stripped down, feeling Finn's eyes on her body the more of it was exposed. Despite the obvious appeal her body had and the quite noticeable effect it had been having on a great many of those around her, she never seemed aware of just how attractive she was.

Finn decided he'd simply have to show her. He brought her in for a warm, affectionate kiss as his hands began to move along her fit body. She shuddered at the contact. After all the fun his lust pollen had resulted in, he'd grown quite good as pleasing people in most ways it was possible, and was able to suss out Brownye's weak spots.

She moaned as Finn gently groped her body, moving his head down to her breasts. They were on the smaller side admittedly, but by no stretch of the word unappealing. He listen to her moan and held her shuddering against him as he kissed and sucked gently on her sensitive nipples.

After a few moments of this, he moved down even lower, moving down to her crotch. He gently cupped and squeezed her tight, firm ass as he gently licked at her entrance, sending an immediately more intense pulse of pleasure through her body.

"W-wait." Brownye said, stopping him. Before Finn could even assume she had gotten cold feet about the whole thing, she made it clear she simply wished to change how they were going about it. At her request, Finn laid down on his back, Brownye having her knees on either side of his head as she leaned over his body, putting her face to face with his length.

"I-I figured it's only fair ya know." She said simply as she lowered her hips gently. Finn was more than fine with this, though moved his hands back to continue groping her lovely rump as his tongue went back to her slit, now pushing inside as well to really get started.

Whimpering from the intense sensation, Brownye prevented herself getting overwhelmed by giving herself something to focus on; in this case, Finn's member.

Granted the size of it made that semi if not completely intimidating as well, but she could work on it. She started by simply kissing it as Finn had with her, feeling it twitch and throb from the feeling. She kissed it more, moving up and down it from base to tip, then began lick it more.

Finn's tongue picked up the pace, eating Brownye harder to encourage her to keep going. And that she did, moving from mere licking to gently sucking at his tip. Despite this being her first time, she had seen things like this in porn before, and knew the general motions. She expected that she wouldn't do too well given it was her first at bat, but from Finn's moans against her cunt, it seemed she was wrong.

Said moans weren't just for her sake either. Surprising Finn, Brownye really did seem to be a natural, her mouth feeling heavenly around his cock and her throat even taking it like an expert.

She kept going, only vaguely aware of how well she was doing as Finn returned the favor as best he could, searching for Brownye's spot inside. Between Brownye's beginner level stamina and her unknown skill, it was a sad fact that this round was not destined to go on very long.

It was Brownye who went over first on account of Finn's tongue finding and immediately abusing her sensitive G-spot with his tongue, one of his hands having moved to give her clit attention as well. If not for that though, Finn felt he may well have gone over first from how amazing Brownye's mouth was, as she milked his only climax out mere seconds after.

Finn groaned as he unloaded, her cheeks puffing out as they filled with thick cum. Finn started to tell her it was fine if she didn't want to swallow it… only to discover that she already had, and had leaned back down to lick the remainder off his member.

Whether this was from Finn's cum tasting especially sweet on account of his plant-like nature, or Brownye having some until now undiscovered love of cum, Finn couldn't tell. He liked to think it was both. In any event, it was time for the real fun now.

Finn moved Brownye forward, then sat up and moved her into his lap; her back against his chest and his cock throbbing against her crotch. She squirmed gently, growing slightly nervous now. She figured it would probably best if she wore Finn out slightly, worried he might get carried away if they started out now.

This in mind, Brownye squeezed her thighs together around Finn's cock, beginning to stroke him with them. Finn shuddered, groaning in delight at the sensation of Brownye's strong thighs pumping along his cock, thrusting up between them to enjoy the thighjob even more.

Brownye blushed at this, not having expected it to work quite so well; but not complaining in the slightest.

She kept going, working him over with her legs and finding an odd sort of thrill in being able to bring out so much pleasure in someone else. Finn grunted, throbbing between her legs and, after a few minutes of her working at it, cumming from the stimulation, covering her legs and stomach in warm seed.

She shuddered from this, but was unable to dwell on it for long, as Finn had decided it was time to fully go for it. He lifted her gently, enough to line himself up to her slit. Knowing that there was nothing that would cause her too much pain, both from her having broken herself in and from how durable Jake's kin tended to be, Finn brought her down hard when she told him he was ready, hilting himself completely.

She cried out louder than she probably ever head in her life as she felt it, though not from any pain. The pleasure and intensity of having her tight pussy stretched so roughly simply hadn't been something she could have handled any other way.

Finn grunted in pleasure at how she felt around his cock, beginning to thrust up into her just as roughly, bouncing Brownye on his cock.

Her cries only got louder as he kept going, and the sound of them only encouraged him to pick up the pace it seemed. Finn held Brownye's legs out as he slammed up into her, the sound of their bodies slapping together loud and only slightly muffled by Brownye's fur.

Finn grunted as he thrust up into her, hilting into her with nearly every thrust. He'd been correct about Brownye's durable body. She was more than able to handle the force of the pounding, and it was more the pleasure flooding her senses that was driving her wild.

Unlike before, Brownye came before Finn was anywhere near close, and came hard at that, her cries becoming screams as she did. Finn didn't slow down when he felt her clenching around his rod.

Rather, he picked up the speed even more, drawing out her climax even longer and letting it flow directly into a second intense body shocking orgasm.

Brownye didn't even need to move her body it seemed, which was good, as within a few more minutes of this she wouldn't be capable of doing so.

It was a full hour and a half before Finn stopped, not feeling his job was done until Brownye was _completely_ satisfied; and taking nothing less than her having gone ahego-completely, tongue lulling out, eyes glazed over with heart pupils ahego-from the rutting as proof of said satisfaction.

This done, he pulled her down and unloaded hard into her tight body, flooding her womb with cum as he moaned out in bliss.

This was done more on reflex, as he was used to doing with Huntress, as well as his two pets Samantha and Bandit Princess. As he slid out of her, Finn shrugged. Their biology was likely far too different for it to matter if he came inside of her.

….right?


	11. Chapter 11

Finn wasn't altogether sure what he'd been invited over to Bubblegum's for. He'd initially assumed she had some form of mission for him, but it seemed that she may actually have just wanted to hang out, which was great to.

Upon opening the door however, Finn's began to suspect he may have gotten the time he was supposed to have arrived wrong. Bubblegum and Marceline were on Bubblegum's bed, with not a shred of clothing between them.

Marceline had Bubblegum pinned to the bed, her fangs grazing across the soft skin of her neck as her fingers worked aggressively between her legs.

"M-more Marcy~" Bubblegum groaned, hips bucking desperately against Marceline's fingers. Marceline let her tongue drag across Bubblegum's neck, "Glob I love teasing you Bonnie~" She purred dominantly, showing no signs of stopping.

Finn, realizing he had walked in on their private time, turned around to leave before he ruined their moment.

He didn't get very far before he felt a hand grab his wrist, yanking him into the room. Said hand was Marceline's free one, shapeshifted to reach out to Finn. The vampire girl grinned as she shut and locked the door behind Finn before her hand returned to normal.

Catching on quickly, Finn said, "I.. didn't get the wrong time, did I."

Marceline shook her head, "Nah, we were gonna wait for you to get here before we got started, but we just got a little.. Excited. Sorry, Bonnie gets so impatient when we're alone."

Bubblegum may have been attempting to defend herself, but it came out as little more than a low groan as her body tensed, shaking as her climax soaked Marceline's fingers.

"So… what's the occasion?" Finn asked, smile returning. Having established he wasn't intruding, he could happily relax and shed his clothing to join in the fun.

"Equal parts prize and bribe," Marceline said.

"Too.. over.. Simplify.." Bubblegum amended, seeming less than please with Marcy's abbreviation.

Rolling her eyes, Marceline explained further, "Bonnie wanted to say thanks for helping the kingdom so long, and for helping stop her plunge Ooo into full tilt war. If we'd been in the middle of a battle when Golb showed up, we'da been iced. So when Huntress Wizard came in with an offer… we decided to take the opportunity."

Finn smiled, guessing from Marceline's expression what kind of bribe his mate had offered. Finn had started to wonder lately if his heat hadn't faded so much as just gone to her sometimes. He would have to thank her when he got back. Right now though… he wanted to indulge himself and enjoy the moment. And with him stripped down and his sizable rod in full view, Bubblegum and Marceline seemed to be all the more sure of their decision.

Marceline pulled Finn up onto the bed, setting him down between herself and Bubblegum, who had by now recovered enough to start again. Finn moaned softly as he felt the two of them going to work on him, Bubblegum's tongue rubbing along his tip as Marceline's longer, demonic tongue wrapped around his base and stroked him.

Finn groaned, reaching out with his hands, which extended as grassy vines, allowing him to reach Bubblegum and Marceline's pert rumps, groping both of them together.

This encouraged them to keep going, licking and even starting to suck as Finn moved from groping to fingering the two of them, Bubblegum's head bobbing along his shaft as Marceline sucked at his balls, amplifying the pleasure intensely. Finn's moans grew louder as he attempted to keep up with them, his grassy limbs becoming even more vine-like so they could go from just fingering the two of them to fucking them from behind as they pleasured him in turn. Both of them moaned hard against Finn's member, getting faster and sloppier in their movements, increasing the pleasure further with the faster pace.

Finn's hips thrust up gently, Marceline responding by reaching up and pushing Bubblegum's head down, forcing her to the base of Finn's cock roughly. She gagged from the sudden stuffing of her throat, Marceline preventing her from raising her head as Finn came, pumping hot seed down her throat.

Bubblegum raised her head the moment Marcy allowed her to, but before she could scold Marceline for not warning her, the vampire pressed her lips hard against her, tongue snaking into her mouth and wrapping around Bubblegum's own.

Bubblegum groaned, not wanting to just let her off the hook, but between her and the vines pumping hard into her slit, she couldn't maintain any anger, and soon found herself shaking against Marceline as they came together from Finn's vines.

Panting heavily, Bubblegum allowed Marceline to reposition her, positioning her over Finn's still stiff member, which seemed to have grown even harder in anticipation. Finn's vines returned to his hands, taking ahold of Bubblegum's hips and lining her wet, warm slit up to his tip. Bubblegum bit her lip as she felt a second cock slap against her literal bubble butt. Marceline was extremely fond of her shapeshifting, especially when it came to the bedroom it seemed.

Before Bubblegum could get out the words 'a little easier this time?' Marceline had thrust into her tight, puckered hole hard from behind, stretching it with her entrance and, with the force of the thrust, forced her down onto Finn's cock as well.

Finn responded immediately, thrusting up immediately to push even deeper into Bubblegum, the princess crying out as she was stuffed aggressively with no gentleness in sight.

The sounds of their grunts and moans only got louder as they pumped into her together, putting their enhanced strength and endurance to good use as they rutted into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin almost as loud as their moans as Marceline and Finn both attempted to bury themselves to the base inside of her, thrusting in rhythm together.

Bubblegum's moans drowned out both of them, the overwhelming pleasure dulling her ability to care how sore she was going to be the next morning, and soon any pretenses of asking them to slow down were replaced with pleas for them to pick up the pace.

Granted, Bubblegum might have reconsidered such suggestions if she'd known they'd _still be going_ the next morning…

* * *

 **Note 1. Next chapter will be the finale ^^**

 **Note 2. You've got no idea how hard it was for me to not make this chapter involve PB's bishe boy heartthrob form from Don't Look XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**It took a bit longer to get here than I intended, and I'm quite sorry for that, but now, let's close this out shall we~?**

* * *

Finn knew it was going to be a good day before he even opened his eyes, as he felt two warm tongues tending to his morning stiffness as he woke.

Bandit princess and Samantha had evidently been ordered by Huntress Wizard to give Finn a nice, warm wake up call while she was out. Where she was, Finn wasn't sure.

For now, he focused on enjoying his two lovely pets. Letting them know he was awake, Finn reached down and pressed their faces together around his stiffness, moving them from licking to sucking on him.

Finn groaned happily as he felt them at work, loving every moment of it. He thrust up between them as they were forced to essentially make out around his cock. He throbbed between them, as while he could easily last hours at this point thanks to the enhanced physicality of the plant magic, he could also opt not to and simply release instead to enjoy the sensation.

As such, Bandit and Samantha both soon found their faces covered in thick, white seed; resulting in Bandit being tackled to the ground by Samantha, who seemed intent on not letting a single drop go to waste.

Finn watched this with a chuckle, amused by this pets. As he did though Huntress returned; not through a door or window but teleported in, the tell-tell color and particle effect of Prismo telling Finn where she'd been.

He smiled, but before he could ask what she had wished for, he found himself being ported away to Prismo, presumably to find out. Huntress smiled, and turned to Bandit and Samantha.

She figured that if Finn was going to be off having fun-and she was sure that he was-she might as well to the same here.

"Assume the position." Huntress ordered, grinning as Bandit and Samantha quickly bend themselves over the bed for her nice tight asses out for her. She wasn't sure if it was Finn rubbing off on her, or if her hunting instincts seeping into her sexual desires, but she'd found more and more fun in dominance the longer they'd had these two around.

She held out her hand, magically summoning her whip to her hands, a long, sleek thing made from an enchanted vine. The two submissives braced themselves for it, but were never quite ready for Huntress Wizard's lashing.

Samantha at least enjoyed the pain, Bandit simply having to grip the bed and grit her teeth as her ass was reddened by Huntress' strikes.

Bandit princess wished that Samantha didn't like it so much, because even when Huntress was finished lashing them, Samantha would beg for her to keep going, which would mean Bandit would get the same painful strikes as well, her ass marked to hell and back while the canine girl came from the pain.

* * *

Finn stumbled slightly as he appeared in Prismo's time room.

Catching his footing, he looked to Prismo, "Sup P, what's going on?" He asked.

"Jake brought Huntress Wizard here so she could make a wish," Prismo explained, "Everyone is allowed one. She tried to use her wish to help out Simon at first, but uh… that's a bit outside me. When she determined there wasn't any way to use her wish for the greater good, she landed on using it for something fun instead."

Finn nodded, "Sounds about right, what was it?"

"Well, she actually made the wish for you," Prismo added, "So..."

There was another rush of the colorful light cubes, and Finn found himself in what looked like a comfy, warm log cabin. He wasn't alone though, three other figures all soon appeared in the room with him, all three of which he recognized in some way or another.

He was slightly confused to see a strange, female version of what looked to be himself, but recognized her nonetheless from Ice King's mad rambling stories in the past. Stranger still was the sight of Shoko, his previous life, and with both arms no less, and Roselinen, his… his wife from that strange fabric dimension.

"What… did Huntress wish for?"

"Just for you to have a great time~" Rose purred as she and the others approached him together, beginning to shed their clothing for said fun to begin.

Finn was a tad bit overwhelmed by all this, but if Huntress just wanted him to have a good time, he could relax and just enjoy it; strange as this situation was for him. He returned the kiss Fionna leaned in to give him, moving his hands to feel along Rose and Shoko's bodies.

The blush softness of the former and the firm smoothness of the latter brought Finn's stiffness to attention easily. Finn began to let out his vines, wanting to make sure everyone got a little attention at once.

All three girls moaned softly as they felt Finn's vine members begin to enter them, pumping between their legs roughly. Grinning, they decided to return this favor, all moving close as Finn pumped into them, moving down to focus on his non-vine cock, all three beginning to kiss, lick, and suck along its length.

Finn moaned out loudly as he felt all three of them working together on his member, Shoko licking along its shaft, Fionna kissing and sucking at his sac while Rose sucked on his tip. Finn's vines thickened, picked up the speed, and grew rougher in response to the pleasure.

The three moaned against Finn, redoubling their efforts to pleasure him. Extra vines began to grow, these lashing at their exposed asses as they pleased his member, all three moaning hard from the vine smacks.

Finn's vines managed to bring the three of them over the edge just before Finn reached his own peak, unloading hard onto all three of their faces. The sight of the three of them painted white, hungrily licking each other clean ensured that Finn's hardness wouldn't be going anyway.

"Me first!" Fionna called, practically tackling Finn off of his feet. He landed on his back, Fionna landing hard on his member. Finn groaned in pleasure with his female counterpart as she locked her legs against his hips, her own starting to pump hard to ride his member.

Finn moaned, holding her hips as he thrust hard up into her, Fionna grinding her hips down roughly in response.

It was a somewhat surreal and highly exhilarating experience to have his strength matched directly like this during sex. He supposed he shouldn't really have been surprised given that this was literally him as a female, it was just hard to properly wrap his mind around.

Even when they reached their climax it happened in perfect sync, the two crying out together as they came hard in absolute unison.

Fionna collapsed off of Finn's member, leaving him to get up and find Shoko waiting to have her turn next. The green skinned girl was on all fours, and wiggled her hips when she saw Finn was up.

He smiled as he watched her smack her ass for him with her organic hand, and approached her next. Finn gave her bubble butt another rough smack before lining up to her; going for her backdoor instead of her pussy.

Shoko grit her teeth as Finn penetrated her tight hole, beginning to force her walls apart as he pushed in deeper. They moaned out together, the pace only picking up as Finn grabbed Shoko's organic and mechanical arm, pulling both back hard as he thrust into her, sawing into her asshole.

Finn moaned as he felt her grip tighter around his stiffness, and summoned another two vines, both vine-cocks. They shot up, slamming into her mouth and pussy to act as a one man triple team on Finn's previous life.

She groaned hard around the vine cock, her entire body tensing up around his members as she came from the overwhelming omni-fucking. Finn grunted, following her over a few moments after and pumping thick seed into her from all three sides.

He gave her ass another smack as he slid out of her and turned his focus to the last of the three, Roselinen, who was waiting for him on her back with her legs apart, letting him see her wet slit.

Unlike the other two, who were alts him himself, Finn's connection with Rose had been romantic already. He'd forgotten it overtime, but now, in this fantasy made physical, he could remember the life they'd lead together.

Part of him wanted to ask if she was the real Roselinen, and if so, what had happened back in that otherworld after he had left. But he cleared these thoughts from his head. This was meant for fun, and he wouldn't ruin it by overthinking. He moved between her legs, lining up to her slit as he kissed her heatedly.

She moaned into the kiss as he thrust into her hard. Roselinen could taken a lot of force thanks to how pillowy and plush her body was. Finn grunted from the effort as he sawed aggressively into her, moving his kiss down to her chest to suck and even bite, loving the pleasured squeaks and groans she let out when he did.

Rose's legs locked around Finn's waist as he drilled into her roughly, fucking her with more force than he'd even come close to with the others, and as a result reaching his limit with her the fastest as well. He actually came before Rose, if only by a few seconds.

He slid out of her and sat back to catch his breath. As he did, the girls all moved in around him, pressing their breasts together around his member and beginning to pump along his shaft together.

Finn groaned hard as he felt this, unsure if it was just the repeated releases or if this fantasy realm was intentionally making him more sensitive, but he felt close in a matter of moments, only lasting a few minutes before erupting and painting all three of their chests in hot cum.

They moved back from him, letting him watch as Roselinen and Shoko licked each other clean, Fionna rubbing the seed into her breasts like lotion.

As Finn panted, watching the three of them, the scene shifted and blurred, his view changing as he was returned to Prismo's time room, the fantasy having ended. He happily thanked his multidimensional friend before being sent back to Ooo.

Finn appeared back home with a smile, seeing Huntress relaxing next to their pets. He happily went over to his mate, kissing her affectionately.

"Have fun~?" Huntress asked with a smile.

"It was amazing~" Finn assured her, "Would have been better with you there though, and I'm still not sure why you didn't want to use it on yourself."

Huntress began to blush lightly, which wasn't something Finn got to see very often, "Well… I figured I ought to give you one really, really good time before… well, before things started getting complicated." She explained.

"Complicated? Complicated how?" Finn question, starting to get worried.

"Well… we're mates, right?" Huntress said, "Well… we've… mated."

She said, placing a hand over her stomach to explain further in case it hadn't quite sunk in. Finn's eyes widened, nearly bulging out of his skull as he realized what she meant. He pulled her into a loving kiss once more, holding his lover and soon to be mother of his child, too overwhelmed by this realization to even say anything, hoping that she would understand his from his closeness.

Huntress smiled as she held onto him, believing that she did.

* * *

 **And that, dear readers, concludes this patron requested story!**

 **I certainly hoped those who read enjoyed, even if they weren't a patron. If not, please elaborate on why in the reviews, and while I typically don't mind flames (so long as they come from actual accounts and not impossible to speak with guests), I'd like them to be kept to a minimum** **considering this story was written for a patron.**

 **Speaking of, if you'd like to get your own full story written, or just want to support the writing, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron. If you're reading this within the first week of it's being posted, then there's a poll up for patrons to decide what stories should be focused on going forward.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
